Gong
by Strawberry07
Summary: Inspirado en Gong - Sigur Ros. Islandia está desesperado, ya no tiene idea de qué hacer. Y es que no es nada fácil estar entre el amor y el odio. Viñeta. DenIce. Implícito DenNor.


Gong

Me he cansado de seguir tu sombra. De estar tras de ti cada día, viéndote amarlo, sin darte cuenta cuánto daño haces. A mí y a ti mismo. Engañado por tus propias mentiras, así estás y estarás porque quieres. Porque has caído en su hechizo y no puedes salir, sus ojos te han embrujado, has caído rendido a sus pies.

Otra vez te ha ignorado y has llegado de ir a llorarle por perdón ¡Él debería ser quien te lo pidiese! Pero como siempre te crees sus mentiras, y las tuyas propias ¿Ha de terminar esto pronto?

No quiero verte derramar más lágrimas, no quiero verte hundirte de esta forma, de que implores a sus ojos fríos por un poco de amor. Siempre crees obtener un poco, una pizca aunque sea, siempre piensas que cada día le has sacado una sonrisa o que está más amable contigo. Mentira. Todo es mentira ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta?

De ti, de ti me he enamorado, tú que eres un reverendo idiota, un despistado y orgulloso blasfemador, un pomposo idiota de sonrisa falsa ¿Cuándo han de parar tus mentiras?

Sé que le has ido a ver, no necesitas mentirme, llegar a casa con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios y contarme que te has pillado a unos asaltantes después de ir a la tienda, que por eso tienes el ojo morado. Ja, como si yo fuera un tonto, sé que él te lo ha hecho.

Te has dejado herir, una vez más, y yo también, por hacerte creer que te he creído.

¿Por qué he de recibir tus quejas? ¿He hecho yo algo para merecerlas? No quiero escucharte hablar de él ¿No es normal entonces, decirte que cierres tu estúpida boca? Realmente te detesto, eres un odioso, ruidoso y tu idiotez llega a límites insospechados.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué, dime?

¿¡Por qué me he enamorado de ti entonces?!

Cuando llega la noche, y el viento sopla fuera la ventana, escucho tus quejidos tras mi puerta. Otra vez has bebido y estás lamentándote de cómo te trata tu supuesto "amor de tu vida". Patético.

Si he odio tanto y me resultas repulsivo ¿Por qué tengo estas ganas enormes de abrazarte y dejarte llorar en mi pecho? Si quiero tanto mi libertad, tanto la anhelo ¿Por qué quiero aprisionarme de esta forma contigo? Y ahora que duermes entre mis brazos, rendido y sobrepasado por el alcohol, no puedo evitar acariciar tu rostro. Sonrío inconscientemente, y cuando me doy cuenta, retiro enseguida mi mano, tu piel me quema. Mis dientes rechinan. Te odio por hacerme sentir así.

¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Es un sentimiento avasallador. Un amor y un odio tan grande a la vez, tanto que llegaba a la repugnancia. Pero está allí, anidado en mi pecho, coloreando mis mejillas cada vez que te veo pasar, sintiendo mis latidos desaforados que retumban en mis oídos y una sensación amarga en mi boca, palabras que no fluyen, un sentimiento que aborrezco.

Años atrás, o siglos más bien, jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza llegar a sentirme entre el limbo de dos sentimientos tan opuestos, con una sensación de vulnerabilidad palpitante y mi propio orgullo comiéndome las entrañas, todo, todo por tu culpa.

Maldito danés odioso.

Cuánto te odio.

Cuánto te amo.

**Hi~ Viñeta nueva~ Una idea que tenía desde hace mucho, con esta hermosa canción de Sigur Ros ¡Gong~! La canción no tiene letra, los cantantes hablan en Vonleska que es una mezcla de sílabas sin significado real, pues es una mescolanza al azar, más el idioma inglés e islandés.**

**Por lo menos, lo que YO escucho (No necesariamente, es lo que deban escuchar):**

"**Yes I used to follow**

**Your lies to follow**

**You shine, shine~**

**Yes I used to follow**

**Your lies, your lies**

**I used to follow**

**Your lies~**

**(…)**

**You shouldn't fall, oh~**

**Your icy eyes**

**Your~**

**Your eyes**

**Your lies**

**Your eyes**

**Your lies**

**Your lies~"**

**Y más o menos eso, por eso me inspiré en esta canción para hacer un DenIce~ :3. Otra de mis parejas favoritas (Aunque en realidad, para mí cualquiera con Den está bien~)**

**Espero les haya gustado~**


End file.
